Problem: Ben has taken 4 quizzes and his average score so far is 82. If he gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 quizzes, what will his new average be?
Answer: If he gets 100 on the remaining quizzes, the sum of his scores will be $4 \cdot 82 + 2 \cdot 100 = 528$ His overall average will then be $528 \div 6 = 88$.